Various types of sun visors are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a sun visor body including an extendable and pivotable sun vision visor and an extendable and pivotable night vision visor. Current sun visors do not provide multiple extendable options. The present device allows a user to extend a sun vision visor from a retracted position contained within the sun visor body to an extended position. The sun vision visor has a transparent material providing visibility with a tint to block the glare of the sun. The night vision visor has a transparent material providing visibility with a lesser tint than that of the sun vision visor to block the glare of lights from other vehicles. The present device provides the normal protection and positioning of a standard sun visor along with the added protection of the sun vision visor and the night vision visor.